Broken & Bruised
by littleitalys
Summary: THE STRONG ONE RE-WRITTEN! Troy hurt Gabriella badly, and she left. They all expected her to be successful and have a job, and be happy. He runs into her, and finds out she's anything but that! T&G! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the rewrite of The Strong One, I'm chanigng the title, because the old one sucked. I hope this okay! Please tell me what you think, I know you guys like(d) this story, so there's really no reason why I shouldn't get reviews...kidding, kidding. By the way, Troy's a laker's player, instead of a singer. Just to make it more interesting!**

**But seriously, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Zac likes to spend the night at my house!**

FRIENDLESS, loveless, and lost and confused, Gabriella Montez looked at the Staples Center and bit her lip, letting a soft and sorrow filled sigh escape her lips. Thinking of all that she had lost, all that he had left behind. All that he would never have gotten to known. Everything that he was missing out on. It wasn't her loss, she kept telling herself, every single day. It was his fault. He was the one who said that he 'wasn't' ready for something like this, and that he wanted a 'whore like her' out of his house immediately.

Making sure she wouldn't let it get to her, Gabriella couldn't help but let her mind wander back to when she told him.

_NERVOUSLY walking into her house that she shared with her boyfriend Robbie, Gabriella Montez was scared as hell, and she knew that he wouldn't take it well. Her boyfriend had a reputation of having a temper when girls, or anyone for that matter, told him something that he didn't like. She knew he wouldn't like this. _

_Feeling lips immediately on her neck, she turned around and pushed him off gently. "Robbie, stop," She said, patiently._

_Shocked, he nodded, and looked at her, taking her into his arms, immediately sensing that something was wrong with her. "What's wrong baby?"_

_Gabriella inwardly winced. It didn't sound right coming from his mouth, it only sounded right coming from one person's, and she had blown that._

_"Robbie, we need to have a serious talk, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't blow up at me." She said shyly._

_"Of course," He dropped a kiss to her forehead. 'Probably the last' Gabriella thought to herself. "Just tell me Gabs, you're making me nervous." _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_His eyes bulged out of his head, and his face turned red from anger. "Wh-what?" He stammered, obviously trying not to yell at her. _

_"I'm pregnant." She repeated, patitenly. She knew that if she had wanted this to last, she'd have to be really patient and not pressure Robbie into anything. _

_"I...I...Gabriella," He looked at her, his expression suddenly cold and angry, obviously refusing to accept the fact that he was going to be a father and he had gotten a girl pregnant. "You little whore!"_

_Taken aback, she blinked. "Excuse me?" _

_"You heard me! How dare you tell me you're pregnant!" He accused her wrongly._

_She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "Robbie, I am pregnant." She said seriously._

_He knew she wasn't lying. "Get out of my house."_

_"But what abou-"_

_"Get out, I want nothing to do with you or that thing growing inside of you."_

_Biting her lip, she glared at him through the tears that were caking her cheeks. "You're an ass."_

HE hadn't contacted her, tried to send her some money, or anything. Gabriella knew that she'd have to raise her all on her own, but she knew that she also couldn't handle it much longer. The shack that she had gotten when she was pregnant, was turning out to be getting smaller each and everyday, and she knew that it was unfair to be constricting her babygirl like that.

Hearing a whimper escape her daughters lips, Gabriella stared down at her baby, the light of her world, the one thing that kept her going.

"What's wrong Lei?" She asked, stroking the baby's cheek softly, completely forgetting about all that was plaguing her mind. Her beautiful baby girl made her day brighter, even if she couldn't find away to even put food on the table.

-

"COME on Troy, don't fret now, it's just three seconds until the game starts, you can do it, don't worry aobut it." Chad told his best friend, who was freaking out from nerves.

The 23-year-old shook his head, and kept on pacing around the locker room. Chad didn't understand his nerves, this was his first games on the L.A. Lakers Team, the first time his father would see him play, besides college and high school, this was the big boys league, and no matter what, Troy wouldn't let him down.

Running a hand through his hair, Troy looked at his best friend since kindergarden, and sighed. He still remembered that day, that fateful day when he met the most cocky, inconsiderate guy he had ever met.

He almost regretted it...

_"MOMMY, mommy!" The little four-year-old boy chanted, giggles erupting from his mouth as he walked up to the 'big school' that he had been dying to go too. He was officially a big boy, and he just wanted to make his parents proud, even though he didn't know what it meant. But he knew it was a good thing, his dad said to him that he made him proud after every basketball game. _

_Taking a deep breath, before shrieking loudly again, Troy let his blue eyes take in everything. "Mommy! Look! They have a basketball court!" _

_Nodding her head, Lucille Bolton stared down at her son, with a huge grin on her face. Tears were entering her eyes, her baby boy was growing up. He was no longer a pre-schooler, he was a kindergardener, one step away from being a first grader, thirteen steps away from being a senior in high school. Tears fell as she realized that her baby boy only had thirteen years until he was a high school senior. _

_"I know Troy, I know," She told her son, before she kneeled down next to him._

_"I'm gonna miss you mamma," He reassured her, matter-of-factly. "But when I get home, you can bake us some cookies, and while we're drinking our milk, I'll tell you all about my day!" _

_Kissing her sons forehead and hugging him tightly, she looked into his eyes, the mirror of her husbands. "I love you Troy, make a lot of friends, and I can't wait to hear about your day. I'll be here to pick you up after school, don't get in anyone's car, but mine!" She ranted and raved, she didn't want anything to happen to her baby boy._

_"Momma, I love you too." The four-year-old giggled, before he waved to his mom and walked up the path to the huge school, he didn't know why, but his heart was beating fast._

_His dad had always told him to not be afraid, so he wasn't. He went in there with the mindset that he would make friends, and he did._

_-_

_TROY didn't like the fact that his mom had to be at work so early, he felt bad when he walked into Mrs. Russell's kindergarden room and saw all of the other little boys and girls with their mom's or dad's. _

_"Hello sweetie, what's your name?" A young woman asked the four year old, and he grinned at her, his pearly whites, and two knocked out front teeth showing._

_"I'm Troy! Troy Bolton," He told her proudly._

_"Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Mrs. Russell, I'm your teacher." Pausing, she took the little boy's bookbag, and placed it on the hook. "Is your mommy or daddy here?"_

_Immediately the boy frowned, and shook his head. "Daddy is at his job, and momma just dropped me off."_

_Reassuring him with a soft and gentle smile, she pushed his shoulder lightly. "Well that's okay Troy, just go and play with the other boys and girls."_

_The little boy followed his teachers over, and went by the trains, pretending that there was a town in danger, he started making sound affects, and shrieked softly. "Save us! Save us! Help!" He whipser-shouted, and started giggling, before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder._

_Turning around, he wrinkled his nose. There in front of him, was a girl in pink clothes and really sparkly clothing everywhere._

_"Hi! I'm Sharpay Evans, but you can call me Sharpay," She said. Troy didn't like her. She talked like a grown-up, and she was a girl! "What's your name."_

_Shaking his head in disgust, for his older brother Jimmy, who was seven had told him that girls had cooties, he shouted; _

_"I'm Troy! But you have cooties! Go away!" He ran away from her, giggling. _

_-_

_SEEING a boy playing with a basketball, the grin that he had worn earlier was stuck on his face as he walked up to him, curly hair and all. Tapping the boy on the shoulder, the boy looked up, and smiled slightly. _

_"Hi, I'm Troy," The little boy said, sitting beside him. _

_"Hi Troy!" The other boy said excitedly. "I'm Chad, I'm in kindergarden, are you?" He asked, his speech slightly incoherent, but Troy didn't care, he liked basketball. Troy liked him._

_"I'm in kindergarden too!" Troy said, laughing for some reason. He was making a friend, on his first day! "You like basketball!"_

_Nodding his head enthusiastically, Troy smiled, he knew that him and this Chad would be very good friends._

"YOU don't understand though Chad, I've been waiting for this moment for my whole life, ever since I was like three, and now that the situation is slapping me in the face, I'm scared shitless." Troy said.

Chad smirked at him, knowing exactly how to get his head back in the game. "Cmon Troy, don't let these nerves get you down! You're dad knows what you can do, don't let all of the Laker Fan's down, they need you, they want to see you win."

"I guess," He said, still distracted.

"WHAT TEAM?!" Chad yelled, trying to get him pumped.

"Lakers,"

"WHAT TEAM?"

Feeling the adreniline rush through his body, Troy got more and more pumped as this went on. "Lakers!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"LAKERS!" Troy was on high now.

"LAKERS!" Chad started.

"GETCHA' HEAD IN THE GAME!" Troy yelled, energy filling his body. He knew that he would win this game, he wouldn't lose, not with America, and his dad watching, preparing that he would fail.

-

THREE quarters later, the Lakers were losing, 90-87, and there was a minute left on the clock. Looking at it nervously, Troy immediately buckled down. The rest of his team was tired, and he knew he couldn't let them down. This was the first game of the season, and they had to win it.

The Knicks threw the ball in and moved down the court, since the offending team was dribbling on the outside, Troy didn't listen to his coach and knocked the ball out of their hands to Chad. Chad, finally reazling that there was a ball in his hands, qucikly started dribbling down the other end of the court, going around the offending team.

15 seconds.

Chad didn't know what to do, he was getting double teamed, and he knew that if he shot, it'd get blocked. Searching for teamates, Troy came out of nowhere and took the ball from him.

8 seconds.

Troy's heart was beating so fast, standing outside the three point restriction line, he saw people start to come for him and he couldn't move. He couldn't think, he was frozen.

5 seconds.

"BOLTON!" His coach seemed to scream for ever at him, he was getting dizzy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Without thinking Troy shot the ball, and just as the buzzer sounded, he also heard the sound of a swish, and he grinned, getting picked up by his teammates.

Troy had done it, Troy had won the game.

**I know this chapter is probably super boring, and I know it's TOTALLY different than the first. There's a lot of flashbacks, but I think it's better that you guys know what's going on exactly with their lives so I just don't ramble and you don't know what's going on. Yes, the blonde was Sharpay! :) **

**Review! Please! I'm starting on the next chapter soon, and review make me want to write.**

**Review and Troy will show up at your door holding a can of chocolate chip cookies with just a robe on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you guys think this story is promising, and I'm going to work hard to make it better than the last. I'm probably going to be working on this the most. Expect another story updated tonight, or tomorrow. I have the beginnings of all of the other stories started out, so hopefully they go well. Anyways I'm going to stop rambling and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Zac likes to hide in my closet at night.**

FEELING ontop of the world, Troy woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on his face. His first game as a professional basetball player had gone amazingly. He had one, which therefore left him a spot on the starting lineup. Chad wasn't too happy that he wasn't on it, but Troy had told him he'd work him into it eventually. Troy was quickly on his way to becoming the team captian, since the old one was retiring soon. He was ecstatic, his life couldn't be any better than it was now.

After a quick shower, Troy was descedning down the stairs with a bright smile on his face. He hadn't been this happy in a while, and Martin, his butler even took notice to it.

"Master Troy," He greeted him, and bowed. "Would you like anything?"

Troy shook his head, chuckling softly. "Martin, how many times do I hve to tell you, to call me Troy? Master Troy makes me seem like the king of England or something,"

"Of course Master Troy, but I cannot do that."

"I know you can't Martin," Troy sighed, knowing that everytime he tried to get the old man to stop calling him that, it didn't work. Martin was one of Troy's closest and wisest friends. Troy didn't consider him his butler.

Changing the subject, Martin walked over into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Sure, pancakes, bacon and eggs please." Troy shrugged, Martin raised his eyebrows, knowing that Troy usually ate more.

"You're not so hungry today Mr. Bolton, are you sure you're not sick? First you're happy, and now you barely want anything. You're starting to scare me," He laughed slightly, before starting up his breakfast.

Troy smiled at the old man. "Of course not Martin, I'm fine, I'm just...I feel like my life is changing finally,"

"I'm glad Mast Troy, you deserve it."

-

Gabriella had woken up to Leigh's cries, and she couldn't take it anymore. Leigh was being impossible lately, and Gabriella knew that it was because Leigh needed some air. She needed to get out of his small little apartment and go to the park or something. Gabriella took the opprotunity, since she had just gotten paid, and she had a litlte extra money, she was going to take her daughter to Mcdonalds and then to the park so she could bond with her.

She hadn't spent time with her daughter in a while, and it bugged Gabriella. It was all about work. Leigh probably didn't even know what having a normal childhood was.

She never would. It was all Gabriella's fault. She was young, and stupid, and now her precious daughter was paying for her mistakes.

She'd never forgive herself.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you dressed so we can go outside and have some fun, doesn't that sound nice?" She babbled softly to the little girl, and matched her smile, even though it was a lot harder than it looked.

Gabriella loved her little girl, but she hated always faking a smile and pretending to be strong for her. She needed a shoulder to lean on, and didn't like the fact that she didn't have one. It was her fault, getting pregnant by the worst guy in town.

Quickly getting her dressed and feeding her a bottle, which she had checked on her wrist first, the young mother picked up the baby, and placed her in her stroller. Gabriella's stomach growled, and she blushed, even though nobody was around. She hadn't tasted real food in forever and to say her body was craving it was an extreme understatement.

-

ARRIVING at the Mcdonalds in town, Troy sighed. He hadn't really eaten at McDonalds lately, his coach had put him on a strict 'no fast food' diet that Troy absolutely despised with a passion. He wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything that was forbidden. He had a whole list of rules which sucked, but this was his dream. Troy would do anything to keep it up.

"This sucks," He sighed, before walking into the small fast food place, thankful that the paparrazi had given him a break.

"Hi, welcome to- Oh my god! You're _the _Troy Bolton!" The girl behind the counter squealed quite loudly, her cap nearly falling off of her head. A braces filled grin stretched across her face, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes, that's me." He shrugged, not seeing the big deal in him being 'the Troy Bolton', he was just a regular guy, and he was beginning to get tired of people thinking he was this God.

"Oh my! It's such a pleasure serving you Mr. Bolton," The girl exclaimed, obviously still excited that Troy just happened to be in this McDonalds.

"I appreciate it, ma'am," He was started to get annoyed with her, but he kept his cool. Troy usually wasn't the type of guy to just yell at someone, especially publicly.

"What do you want tonight?"

"Just a number nine, and a chocolate shake." Oh yes, his coach will definitely make him run extra in practice on Saturday.

"Is that all?" She asked, hoping so hopelessly that he'd ask for her number, or maybe for her to even sit with him. She didn't see a reason why he wouldn't say that. She was a nice girl.

"Yes."

"Then," she said sadly, "your total is eight dollars and fifty-nine cents,"

He gave her a twenty and told her to keep the change, grabbing his food he began walking and found himself bumping into someone, seeing his food fly and land on the baby and on the woman he bumped into he felt bad. Insanely bad. "I'm so sorry ma'am!" He apologized quickly, feeling bad, especially since there was a baby invovled!

She looked up at the familiar voice and gasped, it was him. After all of these years, here was Troy Bolton, the famous basketball player, and one of the most geniunely sweet people she knew, well that was until he broke her heart. He was also exceedingly handsome, which didn't help in Gabriella's want to hate and be mad at him. He had hurt her more than he'd even know.

"Gabriella?" She knew that he was probably having trouble recognizing her. She went from a goal-set happy young girl, to a deteriating, troubled young woman in a matter of a couple of years. So, saying that she had changed was the understatement of the century.

"Troy." She breathed, liking the way his name rolled off of her tongue.

She was mad at him, she hated him even. Well, at least she wanted to hate him. It was difficult when the same man that you wanted to hate, held your heart and you knew that she loved him. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was still in love with Troy Bolton, and she knew that she always would be. Staying mad at him, well trying to even be mad at him, would prove to be a lot harder than she first predictied. She could distinctly remember when she first got mad at him, really mad at him, and of coures, him being Troy he squirmed his way out of it eventually...

_A sixteen year old Gabriella Montez was fuming mad at her eighteen year old boyfriend, Troy Bolton. No, she was beyond mad, she was so infuriated with the animal of her boyfriend in front of her that she could imagine herself doing very cruel things to him. He was such an insensitve pig sometimes._

_"Troy Alexander Bolton!" She yelled, causing him to flinch._

_Oh, Troy knew that she was pissed. "Look, Brie, it's not a big deal..." _

_"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? Troy! You don't say something like that to somebody!" She exclaimed. "Especially to their face!" _

_"But Gabs..."_

_"But nothing Troy. You never say that to someone. You're so infuriatingly annoying sometimes." He moved closer to her, try to calm her down. She shook her head, a humorless laugh escaping her lips as she did so. "Oh no Troy Bolton, you're not cuddling and kissing your way out of this!"_

_"Gabs, why do you have to care about people you don't even know? You don't always have to be a good person."_

_This made her even more mad. "Troy, unlike you, I care about people, so therefore, I don't go around hurting people and I'm not an insensitive pig, like yourself."_

_He rolled his eyes, he was not going to let her win this. "Babe, you know you don't think I'm an insensitve pig, you love me. You're just overreacting." _

_Troy saw the look on her face change, and he could kick himself for saying that. He had said the wrong thing, and Gabriella was going to have a go at him now._

_"Overreacting?" She asked, incredulously. "Please Troy, just shut up because you're not honestly helping yourself here."_

_He bit his lip, knowing that it'd be in his best intentions to do so, listening to her this time, he sighed, and backed off of her. They walked to her house, where they were supposed to study, he knew that she was pissed, so they wouldn't get to studying until they talked about. Which, in Gabriella's mind meant that he had to apologize for being so 'stupid', which he was not going to do. Anyways, he had a plan. A good, fool proof plan that was sure to work, in his opinion._

_Seeing her eyes glare at him while they entered the house, Troy knew he had to act quick, Gabriella got less forgiving by the second, and Troy didn't want him leaving with them on a sour note. _

_Walking over to her, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, leaning down to kiss her, she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. He could work with that._

_"Troy," Gabriella protested, trying to push him off. The kisses on her neck and cheek were beginning to intoxicate her and she didn't know how much more of them she could take before she gave into him._

_"Hmmm." He mumbled, smirking inwardly, her voice wasn't as cold as it had been before._

_"Stop it," She said, breathlessly. "You're...you're going to win." _

_"I know," _

_Soon the kisses began to be too much, and Gabriella's need had been budding inside her for too long. Turning his head, she smashed her lips against Troy's and she could feel his smirk of triumph mold against her mouth. She knew that if her eyes were open, she'd be rolling her eyes at his cockiness. _

_"You're so lucky," She breathed, when they finally pulled apart. "That you have that effect on me."_

_He smirked. "I know, and trust me babe, I'm going to use it against you as many times as I can," He winked at her._

_Rolling her eyes, she playfully smacked his chest, before hugging him. "I love you Troy,"_

_"I love you too, Miss Montez," He whispered in her ear, grinning, for his plan had worked._

"Gabriella?"

The voice snapped her out of her daydream, and she couldn't help but blush, apologzing quickly, she shrugged a sorry, going to leave before she felt a hand grasp her forearm and pull her back to them.

"I want you to...h-have lunch with me."

**Sucky way to end it, but I needed to end this chapter before it drug on and on, and you'd kill me for making it even more boring than it needs to be. So, they've met up and you saw a little into their past. I've made them two years apart, because age difference is endearing in my opinion. Troy started late, which is why he's two years older. **

**Anyways, I'd love it if you'd two review with your opnions on this! Please let me know, make my day, make me smile! Trust me, I need to smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I just updated Ice Cold, and I thought that I might as well update this one too since I'm in the writing mood. I know I haven't updated in almost a month, but I've been really busy with school, but not anymore!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Zac Efron hides with me at night :) **

He wanted her to have lunch with him; he wanted her to be alone, well alone in a booth together, without her screaming at him and for some reason, that idea seemed really good to Gabriella. But she didn't want to regret it either. Sure, Troy was nice, caring and compassionate guy, but she didn't know if she could trust him anymore. It had been years since they'd seen each other, and she didn't want to make assumptions that he was the same person.

She most definitely wasn't.

She bit her lip hard as she went over the pros and cons of each answer. Pro's – she'd see Troy, possibly get an answer out of him, and she'd get to spend time with him. Con's – she'd be with Troy, she'd get an answer out of him (one she knew she wouldn't like) and she'd be alone with him. This was a hard decision, and Gabriella wanted to be completely sure that her decision to stay was completely rational and not because she was so shocked to see him.

He was staring at her expectantly, waiting for an answer impatiently. Although, she knew he wouldn't press her. He would wait there forever if he could.

Looking up at him, she sighed. "Alright." She murmured softly, and his eyes lit up immediately.

"Good. Well, um, are you sure that's all you want? You look very hungry Gabriella." He eyed her suspiciously, wondering why she was only holding a small bag of chips; she had obviously brought it from home. He could see in her eyes that she longed for something more.

"Unlike you, I don't spit money out of my ass." She said spitefully, and Troy chuckled. He had expected her to be like that.

"Catty." He told her, before shrugging. "Well, I'll get you something more to eat. Does your baby…does she eat solid food?"

"No." She said stubbornly, but if he was going to feed Leigh, well she'd be a damn fool to object to that. "Not exactly, but she can stomach the bread on the hamburger and the apple's." She told him reluctantly.

He smirked, talking to himself. "Hm, I think I still remember your favorite…" He trailed off, obviously trying to think of what it was. When it came to him, he wore a smug smile.

He walked into the line again, and groaned once he realized he'd have to deal with that annoying cashier.

Gabriella heard his groan, and cocked her head to the side. "Yes, standing in line is the most tedious work." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "It is when the girl behind the counter is absolutely in love with you, and her breath smells like something revolting." He shuddered slightly, causing Gabriella to let out a small giggle, which surprised them both.

"Wow, this stardom thing has turned you into such a wuss." She was getting to comfortable with him, which couldn't be happening. He'd have her wrapped around his finger again in no time, and honestly, Gabriella couldn't let that happen.

"Please Gabriella; you know that Troy Bolton is no wuss. I'm the manliest man that there ever was, and ever shall be."

She snorted. "Right." She agreed easily, but halfheartedly, she wasn't really sure why she was being so easy with him.

Probably because she _herself_ fit so easily with him, and their actions and words just followed, the thought scared her immensely.

Once Troy had finally gotten the courage to go up to the counter again, Gabriella saw firsthand what Troy meant by 'absolutely in love with him'. She wouldn't stop wheezing and fluttering her eyelashes at him, and even though Gabriella knew that Troy was disgusted by it, she was jealous. He was 'paying attention' to that girl, and not to her.

She officially decided that she was pathetic.

She was so deep in thought, silently venting to herself, that she hadn't noticed that Leigh was in her arms poking at her cheeks, and that Troy was standing beside her, talking to her when she obviously wasn't listening.

"…so because of that I think we should sit in the back." She looked up, only catching half of his sentence, but enough to comprehend what he was talking about, so she nodded.

"Sounds good to me," She adjusted Leigh on her hip, before following Troy to the back. He sat down, and she quickly followed.

"Chicken Selects, a vanilla shake, and some fries for you…" He trailed off. "And two double Big Mac's, a large fry, and a Dr. Pepper for me." He tossed a careless crooked grin at her. It was her favorite.

She rolled her eyes. "Troy…I told you that I didn't want anything." She told him, a little bit annoyed; of course he would get her something anyways.

He grinned at her. "I know you're hungry Gabs, and I also know that you'll deny that you are hungry because you're too polite to let anyone buy you anything." He told her smartly.

She grunted in agreement. "Whatever Troy," She told him, and took the Chicken Selects from him, and the apples and bread that he had gotten for Leigh. "Thank you, for getting food for us, I mean."

"No problem."

She ate her food slowly, savoring it, for she didn't know when she'd get the chance to eat the delicacy of McDonald's. She could feel Troy's eyes on her as she ate and it made her feel uneasy. Was he judging her? She knew he probably was. He was probably stunned that this was who she was.

No one expected her to fuck up like this.

Especially not him. He used to believe in her, he told her that she could do the impossible…but that was before he broke her heart.

She knew his opinion was probably changed my now, it had to have been. Anyone's opinion would've been changed once they saw Gabriella the way that she was now.

Dropping the piece of chicken that was previously lodged in her hands, she grabbed a piece of apple, and smiled at her baby girl, even though Troy saw right through the broken smile.

Anyone would've.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked uncertainly.

"Mmmm," She mumbled, not really paying attention for she was feeding Leigh.

He bit his lip, studying the girl in front of him. She needed help, she needed a lot of help, but he knew Gabriella and he knew that she wouldn't accept it. She was always stubborn that way; she wouldn't let Troy do anything for her in their relationship. She was an independent girl, which he admired and hated all the same.

She was strong, whether she believed it or not, Troy knew that she was strong. Anyone else would've fallen apart and she hadn't. It was remarkable, it seemed impossible, but she was doing it.

He was always surprising her.

He had missed her a lot, missed her incredibly when he broke it off with her. He knew that he had hurt her, probably the worst she's ever been hurt. But he hurt himself too, because walking away from her was the hardest thing he ever did.

He regretted it.

He bit his lip softly. "I'm sorry."

-

SHE blinked, what was he apologizing for? He had nothing to apologize for, he was helping her!

"Troy, you have nothing to apol-" She cut herself off, it clicked, what he was apologizing for. "Oh," She said surprised.

_That's_ what he's apologizing for. She fixed her gaze down on the multicolored table that they happened to be sitting at; she didn't know what to say, she couldn't say that it was okay, because it really wasn't. She was confused, and angry. She was suddenly very angry, angry at him, angry at her, angry that she was here with him. Practically alone.

She looked up at him. "While I appreciate your apology, you being sorry doesn't help or change anything." She told him icily.

Did he expect that she'd accept it?

He shrugged, letting out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "I was expecting that. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry. I didn't get a chance to say it before…"

"After you broke my heart." She corrected him; they both winced at the words that left her mouth.

He sighed, defeated. "Yeah, that."

She didn't have anything more to say to him, the feelings that had now surfaced were engulfing her; they were making her feel and think things that she thought she had pushed away. She knew that coming here would be a bad idea, being with Troy, alone. It unsettled her.

She could feel his dark blue eyes watching her, and that very face unsettled her even more.

Troy Bolton was just very unsettling.

She bit her lip and glanced back up at him, he was staring at her, waiting for her to speak again. She didn't know what to say without giving everything that she was feeling inside away. But she did hate the awkward and unbreakable silence that surrounded them now. She finished feeding and cleaning up Leigh, before turning to Troy.

"So, um, thank you for buying me and Leigh lunch. It really meant a lot to us, me." She told him hastily, not sure what to expect.

"It was my pleasure." He told her honestly, deciding that it was best if he'd just leave. "I better get going though, I have basketball practice and I can't be late, coach will already mad that I had fast food." He laughed a little.

Gabriella was happy to see him go, but she knew that a part of her would miss him. "Oh…okay Troy." She told him, and offered a shy smile.

He matched it. "Would you like a ride home or something? I'm guessing you must live pretty far?" He asked politely, and she shook her head quickly.

"Oh no," She told him a little to quickly. She didn't want him to see where she lived. It'd only give him a reason to make fun of her more. "I'll just walk, it's really not that far."

He shook his head. "No, Gabriella, I'll take you home."

She bit her lip, and wondered how she could get out of this. Maybe she could just start walking? "I'll just drag you back." He answered her silent quesiton.

"Fine." She answered uneasily, picking up Leigh and then following him to his car. Once they arrived, she gulped. Damn, his car was nice.

"Nice car,"

He grinned at her. "Thanks," He was obviously proud of it.

The car ride there was uneasily quiet, and Gabriella for once, didn't really mind it. It was comforting, she'd rather it be quiet than have an awkward conversation with him. She let her head rest against the window as she watched the tree's and bushes pass by her in blur.

Troy cleared his throat, the silence obviously bothered him…

-

HE stared at the road, the awkward and tense silence that had fallen over him was bothering him. He knew that she wasn't comfortable around him, but Troy was the type of guy who liked conversation. And at one point in her life, Gabriella had like it too.

Troy glanced over at the beauty every once in a while and realized something: he missed her. He missed her more than he'd admit to anyone, even himself. When he broke it off with her, he thought he'd quickly move on, and for a while he did.

But that was until this morning, when he ran into her. Part of him was thankful for that.

He didn't know what to think, what to tell her, he knew that she was probably waiting for the car to stop, so she could jump out and never see him again. He didn't exactly blame her.

He broke her heart, an act that he would never forgive himself for.

He wanted to see her again, badly. He wanted to just..talk with her. Something had happened to her, something had changed her. He could tell by the way she acted, and it wasn't just because he broke her heart.

Someone else had hurt her, and badly. And when he found out who it was, and what they did, he'd kill them.

From now on, Troy Bolton was under a vow, a vow to protect that broken girl sitting next to him.

**Ughhhh! I'm not happy with this chapter at all, I hate it. I think it's so stupid and I really don't like it. I'm at a rut with this story, and I hate that because I'm so excited for it. So basically, I'm not going to have this be a rewrite of The Strong One, many things will be similar, but I'm going to have a different outcome. I'm not sure what yet.**

**And I need ideas, inspiration, and all that jazz. I don't want this story to suck! Please guys, review! It makes me smile and my soul too when I see that I have reviews. When I don't get any, I simply don't feel like writing on it! **

**Oh and I'm officially on summer vacation! So maybe, if I get enough reviews, and ideas, I'll update again! Also, expect a new story, the idea has been floating around in my head, and I seriously need to get it down on paper!**


End file.
